You Could Have Taken Me With You
by Ki Potter
Summary: Kyle x Stan ship, Older:Age 18 Will have HARD YAOI in it![lemon] Mature for sex and language. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!


Stan sat on the sidewalk with his legs on the road and his head on his knees sobbing. Tears fell from the older and now more attractive then ever boys face. 'Wendy, why do you keep doing this to me.' he thought as he pressed his eyes together and gripped his arms tighter against his legs.'I fucking hate you, you stupid whore, why are you fucking with me like this?' Her words came rushing back to him in a dark echo 'Stan you're just using me because you miss Kyle.' he inhailed quickly and his exhail legged like all the video games him and Kyle used to play.

"I'm not." He said "I'm not using you because Kyle is gone. I'm not, I don't care, I don't miss him, it doesn't matter if he left me doesnt matter that he had a choice to stay an he didn't or that he didn't want me to go." He panted through his words "He's just an asshole." The cold air hit him quickly making his tears cold.

He finally stood after so long of sitting with his own thoughts abusing him. His mind was a sadist. Forcing him into a depression. "Fuck Klyle." He said and began walking trying not to make it obviouse he was crying even though every few seconds he would have to reach his hand to his face to wipe away a tear.

The night stayed cold even inside stans house, His sister banged on his wall just to annoy him. He made an effort to ignore her, not like he could leave the room because his face was red from crying. Eventually he dozed off and the next morning his alarm woke him up with an abrupt buzzing noise. He groaned. body uncomfortable from wearing the cloths he wore yesterday to sleep in last night. But he ignored it like everything else. Hi sbest friend was gone, his girlfriend broke up with him.. nothing was left for him now. but he had to go to school regardless of the ach in his heart.

His cellphone rang as he walked to the backroom and he answered it with a dull "Hello?"

On the other end a familiar voise spoke. "Hey dude."

"Hi Kenny." He said

"Cartman and I are on our way to come pick you up. He made his mom give him the car for the day." You can hear Cartman laughing in the background.

"Yea, okay." Stan said and hung up the phone. He turned the shower on and jumped in quickly brushing his teeth at the same time.

He fnished and put a towel around his waist and led himself to his bedroom. He closed the door and looked into the mirror on the back of it. His chest was slightly buf but only a tiny bit, still lanky and pale but toned enough to see mucle. his V line showed as the towel slipped down half an inch. Stan sighed looking at the body which he though was ugly. The door swung open and Kenny stood there. His hood down and scruffy blond hair exposed.

"Ready?" He asked before he noticed Stan was in a towel. "Woah... dude" Kenny said looking down Stan's body "nice, I don't think I've ever seen you so clothsless and vulnerable." He smirked. Stan rolled his eyes at his openly pansexual friend. "I swear to god youd fuck anything that moves"

"Not Cartman." He laughed.

Stand pulled his cloths on quickly grabbing his Backpack, phone and car keys.

"You're bringing your keys?" Kenny asked.

"Yea, gotta go pick up my car after school today."

The school day went quickly. Stan seen Wendy at lunch and they fought but Wendy was done. They dated and broke up so many times since elementry school. Now almost out of highschool they just couldn't do it anymore. It was completely over now. No more chances. But hey he always had Kenny if he was desperate.

Walking into the shop. He seen his little blue car sitting alone.

"Thanks dude." He said handing Craige $100.00. "Keep the change, I really appreciate it!"

"Dude it was only 60. Thats a 40 dollar tip." He whiped his hands and took the money.

"It's no big deal. I'll try not to run into any more ditched, plus you gave me a good deal so you diserve it." He smiled at the boy. "Get your baby girl a gift or something, my treat."

Craige smiled. Having to quit school in grade 10 because he got a girl pregnant at a party he was meant to be at with Tweek (who he ditched) wasn't easy. It was nice having someone realize that.

"Alright, shes there for you." Craige said gtting back to work on another car.

Stan opened the door and got in starting her up and pulling out of the shop. Craige waves at his with a big funny smile on his face.

The ride began slow, he was careful not to run into anything like he did last time. No more accidents from now on!

He turned to look at his bind spot so he could switch lanes but as he did so kyle poped up from hiding behind his seat

"HEY DUDE!" He yelled and Stan inhailed quickly swirving the car and coming to an ubrupt stop.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Stan yelled


End file.
